Instantes
by MonkG7
Summary: Las personas dirían que Kakashi era un hombre frío, nacido para estar solo; pero lo que no dirían era que el hombre estaba enamorado de aquél alumno suyo de la clase de Historia del Arte, porque, sinceramente, ¿Qué podrían tener en común Naruto, el idiota de la clase y perrito faldero de Sakura, y Kakashi, el brillante maestro de la U. de Tokio? KakaNaruSaku :3 Por y para Hota!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de Naruto que subo acá y es, claramente, un KakaNaru porque es completamente evidente que se aman a morir xDD

Título: **Instantes**

Pareja: **KakaNaru**, NaruSaku (sí, lo sé; qué horror, pero es que me encantan los dramones de los triángulos amorosos u_u)

Clasificación: T (creo)

Disclamer: Naruto es totalmente creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo juego a escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Instantes<strong>

**.**

**.**

A lo mejor no era exactamente lo que él había soñado con hacer a su edad, pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto además de quejarse? Bueno, no era exactamente una queja porque tampoco se lo decía a nadie… ¿no era eso aún más patético? Los lunes para él comenzaban a las cinco de la mañana y terminaban a las doce de la noche. La semana comenzaba el lunes y terminaba los sábados. El mes iniciaba con el pago de su sueldo y terminaba con su cuenta en ceros. El año arrancaba con campanadas, mujeres, vino y uvas y terminaba el primero de enero.

¿Cuándo había comenzado su vida?, ¿el día en que su madre lo parió o el día en que su padre copuló con su madre en su noche de bodas?

Siempre había querido saber cuándo es que su vida terminaría, pero, ¿a quién se le permitía semejante lujo?

El café ya se le había enfriado y no se lo había saboreado completo, tiró el vaso medio vacío al cesto de basura de la entrada de su pequeña oficina. Tenía que dar clase a primera hora del día y sus alumnos no ayudarían a que su semana comenzara de la mejor manera. ¿Qué era lo que tenían esos miserables jovencitos veinteañeros que hacían que le diera dolor de cabeza?

Se los imaginó conversando sobre la marca de la chaqueta que se compraron el fin de semana o el último modelo de celular que le pedirían a sus padres; y pensó que vivir así era muy cómodo y miserable; la vida se les iba a escapar de las manos, era seguro, cuando menos se lo imaginaran ya tendrían hijos y deudas para heredarles. No escaparían de las garras del tiempo aunque pensaran que la juventud les iba a durar mil años. Bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo eran un montón de muchachitos estúpidos que se creían que tenían el mundo a sus pies.

Hatake Kakashi, por supuesto ya no creía tener el mundo a sus pies, no tenía hijos pero sí deudas, todavía era estúpido y ya no era joven. Él sabía que la vida se le había estado escapando de las manos desde el momento en que soltó el primer llanto en la sala de partos en que ingresaron a su madre el día de su nacimiento. Sabía que cada día que pasaba era un día más cerca de su muerte y nada lo evitaría porque nadie puede detener el tiempo. Tal vez era por eso que decidió dedicarse a la arquitectura, porque quería detener el tiempo.

Conservar el tiempo para verlo, para poder tocarlo, para poder olerlo, ése había sido su ilusión cuando joven y estúpido. ¿Cuántos de los estúpidos jóvenes que le esperaban en el salón de clases tenían esa misma ilusión? Kakashi cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cabello gris, alborotándolo.

Era como el cuento de nunca acabar. Entró tarde, cinco minutos después de las siete, y sus alumnos, aún somnolientos, cuchicheaban entre ellos los chismes del fin de semana. Algunas alumnas repararon en su presencia y se enderezaron en sus sillas para mostrar mejor sus piernas desnudas. El maestro se preguntó si no tendrían frío con esas faldas tan cortas y la temperatura tan baja de esa mañana de primavera. Pasó la vista por cada fila de asientos y, como siempre, ahí estaba, dormido, con la cabeza sobre la banca, el chico rubio —estudiante de quinto semestre de Arquitectura en la facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Tokio—, moreno y revoltoso.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Caminó lentamente con el gis blanco en la mano derecha y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. La tiza rechinaba sobre la superficie verde cada tanto y los alumnos poco a poco dejaron de hacer ruido. Kakashi alzó la voz mientras les daba la espalda a los estudiantes:

—A principios del siglo veinte el hombre cargaba con más que el nuevo siglo en su espalda. La historia del arte, las tradiciones contra el hombre que alzaba el lápiz para crear el nuevo arte del mundo…

Los alumnos se miraban casi dormidos por las palabras de su profesor. No había en ellos intenciones de escuchar la lección del día. El profesor tampoco ponía atención a sus palabras, éstas eran sólo eran la repetición de años de experiencia, como retazos de las primeras y únicas clases que dio con entusiasmo, cuando el profesor todavía pensaba que su trabajo sería sólo una cosa temporal, algo que le serviría de sustento hasta lograr sus sueños de joven estúpido.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y, sin querer, terminó mirando al chico rubio que se esforzaba por permanecer despierto. ¿A quién le recordaba aquél muchacho que era eufórico estando despierto? Los alumnos se interesaron por el silencio del profesor y por la dirección de su mirada. El chico que dormitaba no se había dado cuenta, todavía, de que era observado. Kakashi no mostró enojo. Tomó los libros que había dejado sobre el escritorio y, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, les dejó un mensaje a los estudiantes:

—El tema queda dado por visto. Quiero sus reportes en mi escritorio personal mañana a primera hora —cuando sus alumnos querían empezar a quejarse les interrumpió los lloriqueos—. Agradézcanle a Naruto.

Se oyeron voces de protesta en todo el salón, las mismas voces que despertaron al chico rubio. Cuando se quitaba las lagañas de los ojos le cayeron un montón de papelitos arrugados sobre la cabeza. Se hundió en su silla. No era la primera vez que Kakashi castigaba al grupo por su culpa.

.

.

Al medio día, en una banca del patio trasero de la facultad, Kakashi fumaba su acostumbrado cigarro sin filtro. El sol primaveral le calentaba el cuerpo y le relajaba los músculos; si ponía atención, podía escuchar a los insectos volar entre las hierbas nuevas. Al otro extremo del patio estaba la alumna que destacaba de entre las otras por tener el pelo pintado de rosa. No era una cosa muy extraordinaria, muchas otras chicas se pintaban el pelo de colores extravagantes; había melenas rojas, azules, verdes, pintas rondando por los pasillos de la facultad, pero ella se distinguía de todas ellas igualmente. ¿A qué se debía eso?, ¿a sus maneras?, ¿a su elegancia?, ¿a su belleza?

Incluso él entendía por qué llamaba tanto la atención esa chica, incluso él comprendía por qué Naruto parecía un hombre neandertal cuando la chica le miraba, le hablaba o se paraba a respirar del mismo aire de él. Kakashi miraba distraídamente a Sakura Haruno e intentaba no juzgarla a partir de sus envidias, pero era imposible. La chica era bella, pero tampoco era extraordinaria. ¿Naruto de verdad estaría enamorado de ella?

Sacó de la cajetilla su sexto cigarro del día y lo encendió estando en su boca. El sol del día le quemaba la piel del rostro pero sus pies estaban helados. Todavía tenía que esperar un rato a que dieran las tres de la tarde y entrar impartir clase a los alumnos de primer año; otros pobres jovencitos estúpidos con aires de grandeza. Vio a Naruto caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba la Sakura conversando con sus amigas. Se le veía tímido e inseguro pero muy contento cuando estaba parado frente a ella con una flor envuelta en papel celofán en su mano derecha. Kakashi miraba con curiosidad la ridícula escena. Sakura le sonrió a Naruto y le recibió la flor. La chica era encantadora al ser tan evasiva con el chico. El profesor apartó la mirada y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba. Para salir del patio trasero tuvo que pasar justo frente al chico rubio que le entregaba un obsequio a la chica bonita que recibía con cierto estupor las burlas y comentarios picantes de sus amigas.

.

.

Cuando el sol dejaba de verse en el cielo gris y contaminado de la ciudad de Tokio, Kakashi dejó la universidad en su coche negro. Confiaba en que esa noche no la pasaría solo, pero todavía quedaba la duda de si aquél chico acudiría a su cita. Se aflojó la corbata negra y siguió conduciendo hacia su pequeño departamento de soltero. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la entrada, lo primero que hizo fue aventar su saco gris a un sillón verde que estaba cerca de la mesita del teléfono. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas que más le gustaban. Tenía hambre, pero en vez de calentar un poco de comida o de encargarla por internet, lo que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza oscura. La bebió rápidamente mientras se tiraba en el sofá más largo de su salita, justo frente al televisor plano que estaba apagado. Odiaba tener que esperarlo y desear siempre que llegara; odiaba desear que se quedara mucho tiempo.

Un rato que durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

La espera se le hacía larguísima así como estaba, tumbado en el sillón más incómodo que se pudo comprar. Sus pocos amigos no tenían ni idea de que el aburrido Kakashi había perdido completamente la cabeza por un niño estúpido. No había manera en que se los dijera, se moriría de vergüenza si se llegara a saber. La vergüenza no habría sido producto de quedar prendado de un muchacho diecisiete años menor que él, sino porque es muchacho era estúpidamente optimista.

Uzumaki Naruto tenía un montón de años por delante. Tenía mucho tiempo para equivocarse y reírse de eso sólo por ser joven. Naruto, con sus veintiún años, podía todavía casarse y divorciarse sin cargos de consciencia, montar un negocio, fracasar terriblemente en ello y tomar eso como una lección de vida; Naruto podía dejar la arquitectura y dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa porque era joven y podía equivocarse sin sentir culpa por ello. Nadie se lo reclamaría, nadie le echaría en cara su estupidez. Hatake Kakashi, al contrario, ya no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores en su vida y él sabía que el estúpido niño rubio era el peor de sus errores.

—Él ha continuado andando mientras yo sigo estancado— Pensaba en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo la cama—. Me estoy pudriendo en este lugar como el agua atorada se pude en los canales— habló en la oscuridad Kakashi, pensando que Naruto no llegaría esa noche.

—La culpa es el sentimiento que más dura —la voz clara de Naruto se escuchó como un eco en ese departamento. Kakashi sintió ganas de levantarse del incómodo sofá e ir a abrazar al muchacho. Pero sólo se volteó boca abajo.

—No me siento culpable.

—A veces parece que sí —Naruto dejó su mochila a un lado del sillón en que estaba recostado su maestro. Se montó de piernas abiertas encima de la cintura de Kakashi e inclinó su cuerpo delgado hasta que su pecho chocó con la otra espalda y su cabeza quedó colgada en uno de los hombros del otro hombre.

—No lo entenderías aunque intentara explicártelo — Kakashi no sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía, pero el muchacho entendió que era el final de una conversación en la que había salido perdiendo.

En la sala sólo se escuchaba el funcionamiento del viejo refrigerador que estaba en la cocina. Las luces de la calle no lograban alumbrar más que el hueco entre las cortinas y el marco de la ventana.

—Naruto.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—¿Por qué no estás con Sakura? —Naruto se abrazó a la espalda de su maestro y enterró la cara en la nuca de éste. Comenzó a llorar—. Vale ya. No hace falta que contestes.

Ninguno se movió hasta que Naruto dejó de hipar por el llanto. Kakashi sentía la nuca húmeda y la espalda sudada por el calor que le transmitía su alumno; con poca delicadeza, se volteó hacia el lado derecho, tirando a Naruto de su espalda y se montó en él. Ninguno podía ver los ojos del otro y sólo podían intuir en dónde quedaban sus caras. La oscuridad era tan grande que el maestro se sintió solo.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto. No tienes oportunidad con ella —el alumno alzó los brazos y se los echó al cuello a Kakashi—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Sensei —se calló un instante y apretó las manos en el cabello gris de Kakashi—. Sensei, yo sé que ella me ama de algún modo —. Kakashi suspiró.

—No hay quien te saque esa idea de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —El alumno no contestó.

El sonido de una ambulancia pasando algunas calles alejada se escuchó en toda la sala. No había nada más que decir, pensó Kakashi, y lo único que debía tomar en cuenta era que Naruto había ido a casa. Dejó caer todo su peso en el muchacho y metió las manos bajo su cintura. Jamás se lo diría al chico, pero el maestro hubiera querido que ese instante se quedara suspendido en el aire y en la memoria de Naruto para siempre.

Aquella noche Kakashi no se llevó al chico a su habitación, en su lugar se quedaron enredados en el sofá. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido esa noche con su alumno porque en realidad, jamás lo vio. Sólo recordaba el calor del otro cuerpo y el de las lágrimas que habían caído en su hombro. Aún después de días de esa noche, Kakashi recordaba el llanto de Naruto.

.

.

Los alumnos iban y venían por toda la Facultad de Artes de la universidad. Todos apurados intentando obtener calificaciones aprobatorias en el último momento. Las muchachas y los muchachos se veían desvelados y llenos de cafeína. Naruto era uno entre todos ellos, llevaba cargando una maqueta que presentaría como trabajo final para una de sus clases; el pegamento todavía no se secaba adecuadamente y la pequeña estructura se tambaleaba al rito me sus pasos al correr. Desvelado, hambriento, ansioso y estresado era como el chico terminaba la última semana de exámenes de ese semestre.

Cuando daba la vuelta en una de las curvas de la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso del edificio A, Naruto chocó con una chica menuda de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. A la muchacha el golpe sólo la tiró de sentón sobre uno de los escalones; a Naruto el golpe le destrozó su trabajo final. La maqueta había quedado aplastada entre el cuerpo del chico y el barandal de las escaleras. Dejó caer los restos de su trabajo y se apresuró a ofrecerle la mano a la chica.

—¡Naruto, mira tu trabajo! Quedó deshecho —el muchacho bajó la vista hasta los restos de su maqueta. Suspiró; junto a esa maqueta, su calificación se había ido a la mierda.

—Emh, sí. Ya sabes, este tipo de cosas pueden pasar —quería restarle importancia al asunto, pero débilmente comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de todo el asunto. Él era el que pagaba los platos rotos por un maldito descuido de los dos. ¿Eso le pesaba? Por supuesto que no.

—Lo siento, Naruto, estoy apurada. Suerte con tu…, trabajo.

—Gracias, Sakura —Bajó la mirada porque él lo sabía, Sakura no podía hacer nada por él, así que era lógico que pensara en irse… era normal, era triste.

Cuando la chica estaba casi en la base de las escaleras, Naruto la nombró:

—Sakura, ¿quieres ir conmigo a —Naruto tembló— tomar un café?

—Pero… —El chico supo que era la oportunidad perfecta, la que haía estado esperando desde que se dio cuenta de que sudaba más de la cuenta frente a la muchacha.

—Como una compensación por lo de mi maqueta —Sakura abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, por lo menos no de Naruto. Lo dudó mucho, se sentía un poco mal por lo del trabajo del chico, pero compartir un café le parecía exagerado. Se fijó en cómo Naruto se tronaba los dedos de la mano derecha con la orilla del papel cascarón que sostenía su maqueta y le dio lástima. Sería solo una vez, nada malo podría pasar si le regalaba una tarde al muchacho.

—E-está bien. El fin de semana, si estás de acuerdo.

—El sábado, en la tarde…

—El sábado.

El acuerdo quedó cerrado y a Naruto le pareció que todas las cosas del mundo se habían quedado envueltas en papel de color rosa. Todo había dejado de importar porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía una cita con Sakura Haruno, la chica más bonita y deseada de Arquitectura sino es que de la Facultad de Artes entera. Sonrió y tiró a la basura los restos de su trabajo final. Probablemente tuviera que repetir el curso, ¿pero eso a quién le importaba?

Continuará :3

.

.

* * *

><p>_Para al rato o mañana subo lo que falta, sólo serán dos capítulos :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Que yo dije que iba a actualizar ayer, pero mi palabra nunca cuenta

Quería decir a todo el mundo (o sea los que leen esto) que la idea de hacer KakaNaru universitario fue de Hota-chan, ella, que ama a estos dos, es la persona que me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic que, por cierto, no va a tener sólo dos capítulos ._. Sólo serán 3, lo prometo xDD

Perdónenme las faltotas de ortografía y demaces, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo como Dios manda...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>**

**.**

**.**

—La verdad es que tengo una cita —decía Naruto a su maestro.

—¡Con quién? —Kakashi se preguntaba qué coño le pasaba a Naruto.

—Ya sabes…

—No sé —Naruto levantó la cabeza del pecho de su acompañante lo miró con unos ojos risueños.

—¡Con _ella_! ¿A que no te lo esperabas? —Kakashi sonrió y no de alegría. En su lugar sintió un tirón muy fuerte entre la boca del estómago y el tórax, justo donde había estado reposando la cabeza de Naruto los últimos diez minutos—. ¿Qué pasa que no dices nada?

—Pues estaba pensando —Naruto se tensó—. ¿Cuándo estés con Sakura ya no nos vamos a ver más, no?

La voz a Kakashi le había sonado firme, como si lo que acababa de decir no le hubiese sabido amargo en la boca. No era solamente una pregunta que hubo formulado para no quedarse callado, era una pregunta que había estado pensando desde que lo suyo con Naruto comenzó.

—La verdad —Naruto cerró los ojos— no lo había pensado, pero supongo que es cierto —Kakashi guardó silencio—. No podría hacerla sufrir.

—Es cierto, si la amas no podrías hacerle eso. Eres demasiado bueno.

—Pero todavía no es tiempo.

Naruto subió al estómago de Kakashi y le abrazó por el cuello. Sus pieles muy tibias se reconocieron con escalofríos. Entonces el sensei pensó en ese momento como una despedida, una despedida que le calaba hasta los huesos, que le dolía hasta en los recuerdos que empezaban a pasar por su mente. No quería llorar porque Naruto estaba con él y el muchacho no tenía la culpa de haberlo enamorado hasta convertirlo en un imbécil. Con el paso de los segundos, con el cuerpo de Naruto encima de él, Kakashi se aguantó las lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos y le hizo el amor al muchachito. Él hubiera querido que su despedida fuera especial, pero sabía que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere; por eso se conformó con las caricias torpes que pudo hacerle al cuerpo de Naruto esa noche, caricias que quería tragarse para que su cuerpo se nutriera de ellas.

A lo mejor para Naruto aquella noche no había significado lo que para él sí. A lo mejor por eso Kakashi no pudo dormir después del sexo y Naruto sí. Después de pasado el medio día el maestro se levantó y dejó durmiendo a su acompañante. Tal vez hubiera podido amarrarlo a la cama, a un poste, al refrigerador o a alguna cosa semejante para evitar de se fuera hacia la dichosa y terrible cita con la maldita muchacha de los pelos rosas. Bufó de puro coraje y celos, muchos celos, tal vez nunca en su vida había sentido tantos celos como los que sintió desde que Naruto le contó de lo que iba a hacer ese día; antes los había sentido, por supuesto, pero esto era una cosa diferente, ¿de qué? No quería pensar, ni sentir. No quería estar enamorado. Volteó a ver a su alumno que dormía muy tranquilo y bien envuelto en sus sábanas. Aunque no lo quisiera, el amor ya no podía dejar de estar dentro de él. Cerró los ojos.

.

.

La tarde estaba fría. En el departamento se colaban los ruidos de los coches que pasaban por la calle. Era la una de la tarde cuando Naruto comía un tazón de ramen, sentado junto a la tarja llena de platos sucios; estaba recién bañado y vestía la misma ropa del viernes. Kakashi tomaba un café y fumaba su primer cigarrillo del día.

—¿A qué hora te vas?

—Sensei, ¿ya quieres que me vaya? —Kakashi sonrió.

—¿Es que no tienes una cita en un rato? —Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es fantástico, ¿no? Todavía no puedo creer que es verdad —.¿Acaso Kakashi había escuchado la palabra _fantástico_ salir de la boca del chico?

—Supongo que sí… ¿A dónde piensas llevarla? —No era un especie de venganza hacer sentir incómodo a Naruto preguntándole tantos detalles como pudiera, no era parte de un plan inconsciente y estúpido para poder sacar su coraje de alguna forma. No, claro que no.

—Al café italiano de esa calle que cruza con la venida esa…, en donde están las oficinas del correo.

A Naruto no parecía afectarle para nada su curiosidad. Probablemente hasta se sintiera feliz de poder hablar de su grandiosa Sakura Haruno.

—Supongo que está bien.

—¿A qué te refieres, sensei? ¿Crees que es muy poca cosa para ella? Tal vez debería llevarla a un sitio más adecuado… —Kakashi casi se burlaba de su alumno, y casi, también, se burlaba de sí mismo y del dolor que sentía el pecho.

—No lo decía por eso —Naruto lo miró con desconfianza—. Sólo es una niña y tú también, cualquier sitio estará bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada —Kakashi apagó su cigarro en la cabeza de la cuchara que usó para preparar su café instantáneo—. A cualquier sitio que la lleves se la van a pasar bien, son jóvenes.

—Sensei…

—Tengo trabajo qué hacer. Cuando te vayas, cierra la puerta y ponle seguro antes de salir.

Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos. Su maestro no lo miraba aunque tuviera la vista clavada en sus ojos. Kakashi desvió la vista hacia el cuello de su alumno, allí a penas se alcanzaba a ver un chupetón rojo.

—Tápate eso con algo —dijo Kakashi señalando con un gesto el cuello del muchacho. Naruto enrojeció.

—Te dije que necesitaba estar limpio hoy, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas?

Kakashi soltó una carcajada y no pronunció palabra. Salió de la cocina dejando la mitad de su café en la taza. También dejó a Naruto pensando qué rayos había significado esa risa escandalosa, y hasta entonces desconocida para él, sonrisa.

.

.

Durante la tarde, Naruto esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de su cita. Estaba sentado en la segunda mesa de la derecha, la más cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle de las oficinas del correo. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde, sabía que Sakura llegaría temprano, a la hora exacta o cinco minutos antes porque ella era una chica buenos modales. No había querido pedir nada a pesar de que la mesera ya se había acercado a él dos veces desde su llegada para preguntarle qué deseaba ordenar del pequeño menú que le había dejado. La tarde se sentía fresca, pero hacía falta ponerse un suéter para no pasar frío. Naruto pensaba mientras esperaba. Pensaba en Kakashi y su comportamiento extraño de esa mañana, pensaba en Sakura y lo que podría pasar entre ellos esa tarde. Pensaba también en qué haría si comenzaran a tener una relación, de esas que salen en las películas y en las series románticas de la televisión. Probablemente también pensaba en cómo le diría a Kakashi que deseaba seguir viéndolo a pesar de lo que le había dicho en la cama. Suspiró.

Sakura entraba a la pequeña cafetería vistiendo sinceramente lindo. A esa chica se le veían bien las minifaldas y los abrigos de piel. Naruto pensó en lo bonita que era la muchacha y su corazón aceleró el ritmo de sus bombeos. Se levantó de su silla y llamó la atención de la chica. Le ofreció una silla y por fin llamó a la mesera para que les tomara un pedido. Ella pidió un capuchino, él pidió lo mismo. La conversación comenzó torpe por culpa de Naruto porque se quedaba trabado sus cerebro cuando Sakura lo miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, se comportaba torpemente; se le quedaban marcados los bigotes con la espuma de su café, la cuchara para revolver el azúcar había manchado la mesa, se mordió la lengua intentando decir algo inteligente y le salió sangre, cuando reía se le salía el café de entre los dientes: la cita era un completo desastre. Pero a Sakura eso le parecía gracioso.

Aquella fue una cita bastante inocente y linda para cualquier pareja de jóvenes de veinte años. Es decir, sólo hubo unos cuantos besos y una que otra caricia sugerente en el cuerpo de Sakura. Por eso Naruto se sentía el dueño del mundo al día siguiente y todo lo que duró la semana consecuente también. Se le veía sonriente, despabilado y desestresado incluso teniendo que entregar un proyecto muy importante para aprobar aquella materia que había reprobado por lo de la maqueta que Sakura y él rompieron.

Naruto sabía que era un proyecto muy complicado y que no tenía oportunidad de aprobar esa dichosa materia, pero recursarla no era ninguna opción porque eso significaría atrasarse en la secuencia del programa…, y si eso pasaba, no. No quería pensar en qué era lo que pasaría. Prefería pensar en su próxima cita con Sakura.

.

.

Kakashi tenía días sin poder descansar adecuadamente. No sólo eran los trámites finales de cada bendito semestre, a esos fastidiosos quehaceres ya se había acostumbrado porque, demonios, lo hacía cada malditos seis meses. La cosa era que Naruto no había llamado ni ido a su casa desde ese sábado infernal. No había manera de que habiéndole ido mal al chico, no hubiera corrido a refugiarse en él, lo que significaba que aquella cita había ido bastante bien; de esa manera era natural que Naruto se hubiera olvidado de él, tan simple como eso.

Kakashi pensó que era muy diferente tener consciencia de las cosas, saber que iban a pasar a que éstas se convirtieran en realidad. Porque no importaba cuantas veces que hubiera visto a Naruto coquetearle a Sakura, no importaban las veces en que el niño mismo le dijo que estaba enamorado de esa chica, la realidad lo había golpeado en la cara de una manera traicionera. Era como en esas ocasiones en las que compras un caramelo marcado con una promoción esperando ganarte algún premio, sabes de antemano que tus posibilidades son mínimas, sabes que lo más probable es que el dinero gastado sea para nada, pero aún así sientes ansiedad, nervios y esperanzas al abrir la envoltura; y una vez que la estúpida frase "sigue participando" se encuentra pintada en el papel, el caramelo que te comes, ya no te sabe igual.

¿Cuándo sería la siguiente vez que viera a Naruto?

Ya no podía con la incertidumbre de no saber en qué momento Naruto de diría que esa era la última noche juntos o de no saber si el chico ni siquiera le diría eso. A lo mejor los momentos que hubieron pasado juntos en la cama, en ese departamento de soltero no habían significado mucho para Naruto. Después de todo, él era un niño a penas, con posibilidades infinitas de equivocarse y de no ser juzgado por ello. Kakashi sabía muy bien esto.

Los días se presentaban calurosos, el trabajo aburrido y la soledad arrolladora. Kakashi estaba sentado esperando a que su celular sonara o a que la puerta de su casa fuera abierta sin anuncio previo, pero nada de eso pasaba. En su lugar, todo era calma y pasividad.

.

.

Más de quince días habían pasado desde su última noche juntos. Cuando Kakashi se rió de sus propios sentimientos justo frente al muchacho que amaba. Él no lo había llamado, si Naruto no quería verlo porque estaba muy ocupado con su novia, entonces él no le rogaría unas migajas de su tiempo. Suficiente tenía con cargar el peso de la vergüenza de saberse enamorado de un niño estúpido, alumno suyo y… No quería aceptar que se sentía despechado, herido, humillado.

‹‹_En este mundo no hay lugar para los débiles. Yo lo sabía; desde pequeño me lo han repetido hasta el cansancio. La vida en esta tierra es una constante lucha para salvar el alma. ¿Yo tendré ya algo por lo que luchar?››_

Kakashi repetía en su cabeza ese diálogo barato de una mala película cuyo nombre no recordaba. Lo tomaba como propio porque pensaba que representaba con peculiar exactitud su posición ante la vida. La puerta de la entrada hizo un chasquido al cerrarse, alguien había entrado. Kakashi sintió los nervios más sensibles. Estaba sentado en el sofá más largo de su sala. Un partido de fútbol muy aburrido estaba televisándose, pero él no le ponía atención. No quería voltear el rostro hacia la entrada porque no quería correr el riesgo de descubrir ese ruido de una puerta cerrándose como un delirio suyo. La voz de Naruto sonó en todo el cuerpo de Kakashi.

—Sensei, necesito tu ayuda.

Pero no respondió, tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dramático?

—Te digo que te levantes de ahí y vengas a ayudarme, ¿no ves que estoy en problemas?

—¿A eso viniste?

—¿A qué otra cosa si no? —Respondió Naruto extrañado por la pregunta—. Ya te había dicho que tengo que entregarle este estúpido proyecto al profesor… ¡Hey! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

—Sí, lo recuerdo pero me pregunto qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Naruto prácticamente se lanzó a él. De no haber estado tenso Kakashi, probablemente hubieran caído los dos al suelo por semejante tacleada.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, necesito tu ayuda, sensei!

Kakashi intentaba mantenerse impasible mientras Naruto lo agitaba de los hombros, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír.

—Lo dicho, eso no es mi asunto.

—Por favor sensei. Ayúdame, de verdad lo necesito, no puedo terminar esta cosa yo solo —Kakashi volteó el cuello hacia la mesa del comedor y se encontró con una maqueta muy grande y prácticamente recién iniciada.

—¿Pretendes que yo te ayude a eso?

—Sensei, eres el único que puede ayudarme —el maestro lo miró con duda—. Te lo pagaré, considéralo como un favor que te puedes cobrar cuando quieras —Naruto colocó sus dos manos juntas y agachó la cabeza—. ¡Por favor, sensei!

Kakashi sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Ya que lo pides de ese modo.

—¿De veras? ¡Gracias, gracias!

—¡Bájate de encima de mí!

Después de unas horas trabajando, cuando ya la luz del día se había consumido por completo, Kakashi terminaba de pegar los últimos árboles de la maqueta mientras Naruto dormía con el cuello torcido en una silla.

El maestro cargó a su alumno hasta su habitación.

—Eres un idiota, Naruto. ¿Cuándo vas a prender?

Lo depositó en su cama con cierto cuidado. Naruto se despertó un poco. Kakashi se montó encima de él.

—Sensei.

—Pienso cobrarme mi favor, ¿sabes? Todo ese trabajo no hice gratis.

—Pero estoy cansado, sensei.

—Encima te dormiste mientras yo terminaba tu proyecto…

Y ya no hubo más objeciones porque sus bocas estaban ocupadas besándose. A Kakashi le gustaba la forma en que el cuerpo de Naruto se retorcía cuando sus lenguas se enredaban y también le gustaba cuando el muchacho se ponía participativo en la cama.

Naruto subió una mano por el abdomen de su maestro y lo acarició hasta llegar a su pecho. Ahí se detuvo y dejó la mano encima de los latidos de Kakashi. Naruto podía sentir la intensidad de las palpitaciones, la intensidad del beso, la intensidad de la pasión y la necesidad.

—¿Ya estás de novio con _ella_?

Naruto paró los movimientos de sus caderas. Se mordió el labio.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

Cuando Naruto le besó más intensamente, dejó de querer preguntar.

* * *

><p>..<p>

...

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les gustara el fanfic y eso... Gracias!

Y entonces les digo que tengo ya casi terminado esto, pero he andado ocupada con una tareas, un cumpleaños y el día de muertos...

Mañana termino el último capítulo y lo subo :3


End file.
